


Loved & Alive - Paulkins

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [5]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Infected, JATP, The Apotheosis - Freeform, They are amazing, UUUUSSSSSS, i have way too many notes oh dear, i suck at tags don't i?, is upon, jim and the povolos, loved and alive, you know i love that good charted shit even though this isn't charted at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Okay well this is infected!Paul at the end of TGWDLM, if he sang a different song.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Kudos: 8





	Loved & Alive - Paulkins

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago tbh... idk exactly when, but this has been a long time coming. I wrote it in the car today driving around lmao, I mean it kinda wrote itself?
> 
> OH MY RICHPEZ IS REAL THEY ARE ENGAGED YES YES Y- [Technical Difficulties: Please stand by!]

"Paul, oh my god, Paul!" Emma ran towards him, limping a little, and almost fell into his arms. She looked up at him with a grin. "You're alive!"

"Emma..." He cupped her face. "I am."

"What- What happened? How- I thought you were dead, you blew the whole thing up, right? How...?"

"It doesn't matter," he smiled. His smile was very, very wide and his eyes were almost unnaturally bright and shiny.

"Don't feel you can't handle all this life  
Cause you, you're lucky you're alive-"

"Paul..."

"And you can't cry in your bed forever, baby  
You got a life to live for lady-"

Emma laughed nervously. "Paul, stop that. It's not funny."

"Oh, don't feel you should run away and hide  
Cause you, you're loved and you're alive"

"Paul, you're scaring me. You're scaring me. Stop. Stop it." She backed away slowly. He watched her with sharp, attentive eyes and that same huge unnerving smile. His eyes were actually glowing. Glowing a harsh blue.

"And you can't be hiding inside forever, honey  
You know the sky is blue and sunny"

Emma turned and began - or tried to - run, but a stab of pain shot through her leg and she stumbled. The nurse from before came out with a huge smile, blocking the doorway.

"Girl, come on up, I know you got a lot to say  
I heard you had a bad couple of days  
Well, honey that's okay, come on lay it on me"

Emma screamed. "Help! Oh, god, fu- Paul- no-"

"Girl, call me up, I know you got a lot you're feeling  
Your happiness they've been stealing," they sang together. Perfectly. So perfectly.

"-Is gonna come out when you're feeling down  
You're gonna smile when you come around  
Getting your feet back on the ground"

Emma hurried down the hall, shoving past Paul, shoving him into the wall. Part of her felt a twinge of guilt. She took that part of her and locked it up in the back of her head. No one to trust but herself.

"Don't feel you can't handle all this life  
Cause you, you're lucky you're alive"

One of Paul's coworkers - Bill, she guessed. Yeah, Bill - appeared as if from no where around a corner. Emma froze for a second and then turned back, trying to find another escape route.

"And you can't cry in your bed forever, baby  
You got a life to live for lady"

"Help!" Emma screamed again. The colonel from earlier appeared behind the nurse.

"Oh, don't feel you should run away and hide  
Cause you, you're loved and you're alive  
And you can't be hiding inside forever, honey  
You know the sky is blue and sunny"

The taller guy, the jerk with a moustache who she might have kind of slept with once, Ted, appeared. Emma wordlessly screamed again from surprise. Her throat felt raw.

"Girl, let it out, I know your life's kinda crazy  
Your mind might feel foggy and hazy  
Well, honey that's okay, come on and clear it with me"

The nurse and the colonel lunged for her, and one caught her arm, but before she could get a good grip Emma twisted away.

"Girl, don't give up, I know you got a lot to try for  
We've all got things we live and we die for"

"Help! Oh, god- shi-"

Charlotte appeared.

"Baby, come on, let's choose to live  
You got a lot to do and give  
Stop being so negative"

"HELP-" Ted grabbed her and Charlotte twisted her arms around behind her back. Emma half fell, half was pushed to the floor. It was cool and hard against her cheek. She gasped for breath and was pulled to her knees.

"I know that things are looking bad  
Those angry days that you've had  
And seem to stay, never go away  
And it's sad"

"Paul, stop. Stop it. You can break out of it, Paul, please, stop, stop."

"But now you've got to change your ways  
Rearrange your life everyday"

"PAUL!" Emma screamed. Her throat felt raw.

"Gotta see the light, go and fight the fight  
And I swear it paaa-AAAAAAYYYYS-"

Emma twisted and bit Charlotte's hand. Charlotte instinctively recoiled and Emma thrashed her body away from Ted. She crawled away weakly, trembling, wiping blue blood from her cheek.

"Don't feel you can't handle all this life  
Cause you, you're lucky you're alive  
And you can't cry in your bed forever, baby  
You got a life to live for lady"

She felt her stomach seize and she gagged, spat on the ground. "Oh..."

"Oh, don't feel you should run away and hide  
Cause you, you're loved and you're alive  
And you can't be hiding inside forever, honey  
You know the sky is blue and sunny"

All of them closed around her - the nurse, the colonel, Ted, Charlotte, Bill, Nora and Zoey, countless others. Paul.

"Don't feel you can't handle all this life  
Cause you, you're lucky you're alive"

Paul bent down in front of her, grabbed one shoulder, and tilted her head back with his other hand. She stared helplessly into his glowing blue eyes.

"And you can't cry in your bed forever, baby  
You got a life to live for lady"

**Author's Note:**

> I always make too many notes and I'm sorry
> 
> RICHPEZ IS- [Redacted fangirling and worshipping Diane]
> 
> So, Paulkins. Yep. Please don't hate me, but I don't see the appeal. Good ship, just... not my favourite. Or even one of my favourites. Sorry.
> 
> Tomorrow I'll have another one shot up (hint hint one of my fave ships infected wink wonk) ;) thx for reading, love you all sm, good god i really do have so many notes


End file.
